


Welcome to Atlantis Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea, really. You guys can come up with your own reasons why they're there. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Atlantis Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
